Birds And Bees
by Gail On The Road Of Life
Summary: Just some random BBRae fluff I wrote while at work


Raven puts down the book she's trying to work through. It's not everyday the changeling wants to play a game of chess after all.

"Sure Gar," she smiles, pulling her hood off and tying back her hair. "I'd like that."

Her hair, once a very dark purple bordering on black, is now a glossy, vibrant royal purple with streaks of snow white zipping in and out here and there, has grown past her shoulders and rests just below her rib cage when the witch is too lazy to tie it up.

It wasn't the only change from before she was reborn without the leverage of Trigon's influence clouding her powers and emotions.

"Ladies first," the greenster bows eloquently, spinning the board around so the queen on the white square in front of her. "Of course, you won't need that advantage to beat me."

"Not much confidence for someone just as good as me." Raven shifts one of her pawns, with her hand, giving Beastboy a gentle smile. "You _are_ improving in leaps."

The green trickster chuckles, shifting his knight out from behind his line of pawns.

"I have a patient teacher."

"Aww," Love and Happiness fawn, bringing blood rushing to Raven's cheeks.

The pair continue their game for sometime before hearing a conversation, the door to the living space muffling it, coming closer. Because the shapeshifter's hearing is sharper than the half demon's, she sneaks a probe into his mind to hear Robin and Cyborg trying to explain something to Starfire. From Beastboy's reaction she almost believes it is another conversation about something one of the city women has recently told her.

Starfire is always trying her utmost to get in with all the gossip regardless of who's lips it leaves.

"... like Beastboy and Raven?" Starfire is asking when the door swooshes open. "They are like these birds and bees you speak of, are they not?"

Garfield turns to stare blankly at the chessboard between the two Titans.

"Well… you see here Star," Robin's mask tightens so the whites are slits. "BB and Raven are barely friends…"

"Yeah," Cyborg is quick to catch on. "In fact, she's probably already tossed him into the bay."

"Beastboy has not been, the tossed into the bay," Starfire giggles. "Raven has Beastboy been 'the good boy'?"

The shifter and the witch trade knowing glances, for the briefest of moments, the greenster rolling his eyes.

"Nope," the pale half human smirks, tossing her friend over the couch and into the large pane of glass overlooking the bay.

"Rae!"

This cry only gets the animorph dunked onto the couch.

"Raven, please, you must stop hurting friend Beastboy." Starfire's voice is firm when she glides between the two. "It was the joke."

The secret couple exchange a knowing look that perplexes everyone else in the room. Raven then rolls her eyes and floats over to Garfield, yanking him to his feet and dumping him, arse first, on the couch.

"What are you three discussing?" Raven floats down next to her closest friend, her blunt request startling the three culprits. "Perhaps, Starfire, you could also explain why you think me and Gar are a thing."

"Ohh…" Garfield winces. "Raven…"

Black tape slaps down over the shapeshifter's lips.

"'Gar'?" Cyborg's robotic eye flashes with teasing fire. "Why Raven, you never talk about BB like that."

Raven, already well aware of her mistake, stammers and half heartedly glares at the cybernetic adult. Starfire's giggle interrupts the glaring match and almost releases Beastboy's gag.

"Is there something you want to tell the team," Robin tactfully slides between the largest and second smallest of the team. "Raven?"

Beastboy mumbles what sounds like to b an oath but everyone ignores him.

"There's nothing to say."

Beastboy's eyes roll dramatically before his face presses against Raven's, his hands resting against her cheeks. In her shock, Raven's gag around the shapeshifter's lips shifts to his hands to pin them in place.

"Yes!" Starfire crows, spinning up off the floor. "Beastboy and Raven are the couple!"

Cyborg groans, a till popping open on his arm and he starts peeling off notes while Robin's lips twist up in an ever so slight smirk.

When Beastboy pulls away, Raven isn't scowling at him.

To everyone's surprise, she's wearing the same stupid grin her green skinned partner wears.


End file.
